Bladestormers Unite
by MufasaToSoar
Summary: Both Edward and Joan are transported into Orochi's realm, along with some of their officers. Let's see how they fare and how they contribute to the Coalition. Don't own game or characters, except my OC.
1. Battle of Komaki-Nagakute

**I just thought to add Edward into the Warriors Orochi 3 storyline. It was something that was weird in my case. A whole French army was sucked to somewhere without the English knowing. Oh, and that any banter between Joan and Edward would be hilarious as well.**

Joan's head felt heavy. It was like a fierce blow from God's fist just hit her without mercy. Her hand clenched onto the ground beneath her feet. She felt cobblestones, even through the armour.

Wait. Cobblestones?

She opened her eyes, and sure enough, she was lying behind a wall of solid stone. Many French and English soldiers were strewn around the place. That's when she remembered the events before.

Flashback:

It was a really stormy battle that day. It was in the middle of France, since the English muscled their way in. She was on her white horse, holding her spear, looking at her nemesis, Prince Edward of England, the 'Black Prince.' Her horse reared, Joan raised her spear up high, the fleur-de-lis being raised above the armies, and the French forces charged. Edward was at the front, beginning to rush towards Joan, his lance pointing straight at her. His loyal soldiers followed him, pointing their lances in a similar fashion. Hooves and feet dashed their paths across the dirt, coming ever and ever closer to the enemy. They were about to connect weapons, their armies about to clash, when a bright light engulfed the entire battlefield.

End of flashback:

Suddenly, a man in plate armour was startled awake. Joan turned around, getting a good fright. Prince Edward was a bulky man, but had pale skin. True to his nickname as the 'Black Prince,' his plate armour and hair were black as coal. Joan bent down and picked up her spear. She pointed the blade towards the prone prince. Edward looked up and saw the blade being pointed about five centimetres (two inches) away from his face. Hurriedly, he picked up his lance and pointed it at the French maiden in front of him, still in the prone position.

The army started to awake, although slowly. When each saw each other, they turned their attention and their blades, spears and multitude of bows towards the opposition. No one even dared to even move during the whole three minutes of the stand off, even though it felt like three hours. Prince Edward lowered his lance, causing the English forces to follow his lead. In some kind of sense, Joan raised her spear and the French forces lowered their weapons.

"Man any spaces, men! Make a good defence!" Edward ordered, standing up.

"Yes, lord!" The English forces exclaimed, running off with shields and weapons to barricade the openings.

The longbow men manned the battlements but were careful as to not allow themselves to be seen. Any available fighter made a protective circle around Prince Edward or manned the inside of the fortress that they were in. The French were soon ordered to reinforce certain key points like openings in which any invaders could come through.

The two leaders made their ways up the steps to see over the battlements. Spires of lava rose their ways out of the grass and small creeks had small bridges running over them. Nothing seemed out of place, considering that they were in a strange land. Joan fingered the white lily she had on her left ear. After the slight touch, her hand clenched and rested itself on her sternum. Edward stood bravely, chest puffed out slightly and rested his lance on his right shoulder.

"Who would know how long we would be here for?" Edward asked, his voice full of bold determination.

"Only God will know." Joan answered, her voice very light and full of hesitation.

The next day:

The sentries reported signs of enemies on the horizon. Blue men, was how they described them. They didn't move, nor did the English-French forces. But the defence captains were getting weary, possibly from the long hours of the constant watch. The enemy archers soon lined up, kneeled, nocked an arrow, pulled the drawstring back, and let loose a volley. Luckily, no one on the English-French force was injured.

Edward reacted quickly by rallying the English forces with a quick speech, allowing the black and red clad soldiers the morale they needed. Joan took her horse and rode it to the various guard captains. Each time, Joan gave a small talk and the soldiers praised their luck, raising their morale and will to fight. The enemy soon started to charge, raising swords up high and lowering spears for impalement. While the guard captains maintained their assignments well, all battles were taxing on the body. Soon, some weird kinds of demons came. Some in the same blue skin and golden slits as the troops but had armour on, some as massive elephant/rhino hybrids and some that were fully obscured in cloth but were very crafty.

The far western defence captain began to fail in his duty to stop the demons, allowing an entrance for the troops. Suddenly, a man in green clothing, holding some kind of contraption that is slung over his right shoulder, came riding through from the north west.

"Gee, these are some weird people. But they must be allies, since they are fighting against the Hydra's troops." He thought out loud. He spotted Edward retreating from the conflict with a bunch of similarly armed horsemen to charge once again into the fray with his lance. But as he saw Joan of Arc, his gaze slightly lingered a bit.

"Well, I can't resist helping a pretty lady." He thought out loud.

His horse reared and charged towards the two. Edward and Joan heard the galloping coming from behind them. They turned around and saw a man riding towards them, pointing his weapon towards them. He must've pulled something, as a loud crack was heard and a small projectile came whizzing towards them. The projectile came in between them and hit a serpent troop in the head. He stopped, putting his weapon over his shoulder, the end bellowing smoke. He dismounted the horse.

"Who are you?" Edward unkindly asked, dismounting his horse.

"Name's Magoichi Saika. Head of the Saika Rebels, here to help the pretty lady." Magoichi said, slyly looking at Joan.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of lightly amoured people with similar weapons to Magoichi Saika appeared. Each whole group were headed by someone else embroidered in gold thread. Three others appeared as well, but held three different weapons. One had a katana, another had a spear and one had a fan, for some odd reason.

A sharp cry of pain was heard. Joan looked over, and saw the guard captain for the far western opening impaled on something. He collapsed, his armour clanking when he hit the ground. It revealed an enemy, one of the fully clothed ones. He began to run over to the three warriors, the cloth bellowing behind him. Magoichi pointed his weapon towards him and pulled the trigger, another projectile shooting out the end. The demon ducked under it with superhuman speed, but Magoichi didn't stop there. He kept shooting and walking forwards, towards the demon. He stopped shooting the weapon and started using the blade on the end of it. Edward mounted his horse again and lead his lancers around for a charge while Joan kept standing, facing the demons with the French-English troops.

Another bang was heard, followed by the sound of a body hitting the dirt. Magoichi won the duel, shooting the demon in the back of the head. He saw the courage that the two odd people have, the man in black armour fearlessly leading a charge against the serpent demons with similarly armoured troops, and the pretty lady in white leading the ground troops, who were following her fearlessly. But he had a job to do now, and by whatever deity would hear him, he would finish it.

The man in black was riding away from another charge. Magoichi waved him over, which the man did with much disdain.

"Look, you two need to take your army out of here." Magoichi ordered.

"Why in God's name should I listen to you?" He asked, not dismounting his horse this time.

"Me and my Rebels can hold out the serpents. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Magoichi reassured very casually.

As if to add insult to injury, the shooters unleashed a volley of projectiles. This pushed the serpent forces back some ways. A second volley was unleashed as well, pushing them back even further. The man in armour sighed, seemingly defeated in the battle of words.

"Alright, we'll retreat. But you'd better have a better reason than helping Joan." Edward replied.

He pulled his horse over to a group of archers in red cloth, holding very distinct bows. He leant down and whispered to one of them, seemingly the leader. The head archer pulled out something and blew into it. The sound reverberated throughout the battlefield, gaining the attention of everyone. The odd troops in red and white knew what that meant, as they started to shuffle back and, eventually, run. While the serpents were stunned by the seemingly odd sound, once they noticed that the enemy were running away, they charged. Some of the men were cut down, but most of them were successfully retreating. Magoichi, along with some spear men and swordsmen, charged through the serpent ranks. While some of the Rebels fell, the serpent forces were pushed beyond the gates and out into the open fields. Magoichi looked back to the inside of the fortress of Komaki-Nagakute and saw the pretty lady in white make her way out of the fort. With the last of the other forces out of the way, Magoichi Saika and his Rebels began to push forwards.

The serpent forces fell back to the open field in the centre of Komaki-Nagakute. However, some of the Gyūki clones managed to sneak their way past the lines of riflemen and into the fortress. Magoichi couldn't go back, because the serpent forces that he is battling now would enter the fortress as well. So, he kept his sights on those in front of him and faced off the officers. A few loud bangs were heard from the fortress, followed by a deathly scream. A body was thrown from the fortress to where Magoichi was located. It was one of the Rebel officers, well what remained of one. The armour was damaged and crumpled, the limbs were at odd angles and the eyes were stuck in permanent surprise.

But Magoichi couldn't mourn him. Either he dies mourning, or the serpents die for the death of his comrade. So, he kept fighting the Dodomeki clones and Gyūki clones as best he could with his troops. Right now, fighting the demons was the best he could do right now. Hopefully, the Rebels can hold out against the demons inside the fortress.

One hour later:

Edward and Joan were riding away from the battlefield. Not twenty minutes ago, they lost sight of the fortress of which they escaped from. Both Edward and Joan were ashamed that they had to retreat and leave Magoichi Saika to the serpent forces. The English-French army marched behind them, same with heads held high, some with distraught faces from the amount of death they witnessed. Night was falling down upon them, dimming the area and making the army stop to rest. They used the trees alongside them to make a multitude of fires and the army sat alongside them, albeit separated due to each side thinking that the other was still the enemy.

Each leader of the two combined forces were sitting with their own generals. Edward was sitting with Richard Beauchamp, the heavy club wielder who served three generations of English royalty, Iamarl, the assassin who defected to the English, and John Fastolf, the witty swordsman strategist. Joan of Arc was sitting with Gilles de Rais, the mysterious noble swordsman, Bertrand du Guesclin, the ruthless strategist, but one of the best, and Marie, the stern yet loyal swordswoman. While each and every single one of the generals were pissed at the retreat, they knew that they would've died otherwise. That Magoichi Saika knew just how to defeat the demons easily.

They heard a distant sound, one that each horseman knew well. The sound of a horse's hooves hitting the ground, at a walk. The troops, those that were ready, unsheathed their weapons and towards the sound. Those that had brain cells grabbed a stick from the fire to use as a torch to light the outskirts of the camp. The two leaders ran over to where the troops ran off to and the sight that befell them was nothing less than spectacular. Magoichi Saika was riding on his horse, with a victorious look on his face, with spearman, swordsmen and the odd weapon men marching behind him. However, much of the original force, along with the other three significant soldiers, were missing. Joan and Edward deduced that they would most likely be dead, judging by the look in Magoichi's eyes.

"Stand down! Let the men through!" Edward ordered. Somehow, both sides obeyed the command and stood at either side, waiting for the man in green and his men to pass.

All of the troops passed and stopped when they fully reached the campsite. Each rifleman placed their rifle down, the barrel pointing up. The swordsmen sheathed their swords into their wooden scabbards, and the spearmen placed their spears alike to the riflemen, with the blade pointing up. Magoichi dismounted his horse, one of the French soldiers leading it away for it to rest, and sat down in front of the fire, his weapon resting on his shoulder and stared into the fire.

Joan of Arc looked at Edward, who had no idea why Magoichi wasn't celebrating now.

"He's lost many today. Leave him be." She said, Edward understanding the loss of friends and comrades in arms.

"We did win. But we need to keep moving." Magoichi suggested.

"You know this goddamn place better than us. You must know somewhere." John Fastolf said.

A light twinkled in Magoichi's eyes. "Yes. In fact I do. But we need rest. We begin moving there tomorrow."


	2. Battle of Mt Dingjun

The Saika Rebels and the French-English Forces were arriving at anther battleground. However, this one had features that were familiar to both Joan of Arc and Prince Edward. It held fort walls and a town from the battlefields of France. Unfortunately, the surrounding area was covered with the serpent forces, the Demon Army, Magoichi called them.

From what the French and English leaders could gather, it began with the Serpent King, Orochi, combining areas of land across space and time to fight against the most powerful warriors of the ages. Right now, Magoichi has spent years trapped in this mixed dimension, saved it twice, and now needs to save it a third from this 'Hydra.' To pretty much all of them, it sounded like a far fetched story to tell, but over the weeks it took to get to where they are now. In fact, some of the French and English were starting to get along, but not enough to get rid of the still pretty much apparent animosity between them.

Right now, they were sticking beyond the outskirts of the enemy, so that they wouldn't be spotted. A few patrols here and there, but they made short work of them. They got to the base of a mountain when something unpredictable happened.

They were surrounded by the serpent forces.

Well, mostly surrounded. The path up the mountain was open. And, what made it confusing was that many humans were a part of the enemy, not fighting against them.

"Up the mountain! Go!" Edward ordered.

The French-English and the Rebels all rode or ran their way up the mountain. Any horsemen were out the front, ready to charge through any of the Demon Army that they came across. Luckily, there weren't any serpents impeding their quick retreat.

Kiyomori Taira was overlooking the battlefield. Beside him was the deathly annoying monkey Sun Wukong. Honestly, Kiyomori doesn't know why he keeps the lithe demon with him. Maybe because Wukong knows how to manipulate the minds of the enemy into serving him.

"Lord Kiyomori!"

Said demon looked behind him, seeing a messenger.

"What is it?"

"An enemy army has been spotted to the north. Many are those we have never seen before." The messenger explained.

Kiyomori smiled evilly, knowing an opportunity when it arises. He looked over to Sun Wukong, who had a similar look to Kiyomori himself. He looked back to the serpent messenger.

"Tell us. What exactly do they look like?"

"All are covered in armour. Steel plate, but something else shows itself around their armour. Some are on horses with weapons similar to that Nagamasa Azai. There is that Magoichi Saika with them as well."

"Wukong. You know what we want you to do."

"Alright, boss man."

With that, Sun Wukong seemingly disappeared into thin air. The messenger ran away, having delivered his message. Kiyomori sat down into the Lotus position, taking his prayer beads and using it as a spyglass. He saw Sun Wukong appearing out of thin air into the base on top of the hill. The enemy army spotted the demon monkey, but Wukong had already casted his spell. The army had multi-coloured tendrils going through the helmets and fancy hats into their brains. But three resisted the spell's effect. Magoichi Saika resisted, his rebels out of the spell's range, along with another male in black armour and a woman in white. He heard Wukong grunt, seemingly in shock about his failure to ensnare everyone into Kiyomori's command.

Kiyomori felt a presence more towards the eastern edge of the battlefield. He shifted his attention over to the north east region. He saw the most familiar plume of fur and helmet. It was him. Kiyomori sent his generals to be on guard for the intruders in the north east. He didn't want to be defeated from them like at Anegawa.

Joan of Arc was confused, along with Edward. A mix between a man and an ape appeared and casted some spell. Now, their army was attacking them. The bad thing was that neither Edward, Joan or Magoichi wanted to harm their allies.

"Go, you two. I'll handle this monkey here." Magoichi ordered, rushing into the fight with his Rebels.

"W-what about you?" Edward asked.

"I'll hold them off. Now go!" Magoichi yelled back, now fully into fighting the monkey.

Joan ran out of the northern gate, with Edward riding out on his warhorse. He stuck his hand out towards Joan, beckoning her to take it. She obliged with Edward lifting her up onto the horse's back, behind Edward. Edward spurred the horse, sending it into a gallop down the hill.

"Do you think Magoichi is going to be alright?" Joan asked.

"Only God knows his fate for now. Right now, let's just hope that He will be kinder to us." Edward answered.

The serpent forces noticed the warhorse galloping down the hill. They sent their spear heads to face the lean horse. Luckily, the plate on the horse deflected the spear heads. Edward guided his horse to a small ridge to rest for a small while.

In the distance, they heard a noise. Sounded like a war horn.

"We are not alone after all." The prince stated.

"Seems like it." Joan responded.

Behind them, they heard the familiar clanking of armour. The two looked at the source, seeing their comrades walking like undead towards them. They heard a few sharp twangs of English longbows firing. None of the arrows hit the two, but they did hit the unlucky horse. Edward placed his lance along his back, taking out his longsword and kite shield from the dead horse.

"Come on. We head eastward." Edward ordered.

The two Europeans began to run away from their conjoined armies. They began to hope that they can find reinforcements and, possibly, save Magoichi.

Zhou Tai, Ranmaru Mori and Cai Wenji were running as fast as they can towards the mountain. Ma Chao sent them because it might be a strategic advantage if they had it to themselves. Toshiie Maeda and Zuo Ci were running behind the three. A small force of samurai and Chinese soldiers followed behind them.

"No! Stay back!"

They heard the shout, coming from around the corner, towards the mountain. They rounded it, and the sight that befell them was startling. Two odd people, one male, the other female, were shuffling backwards, backing away from what looks like their own soldiers, who have been influenced by Sun Wukong's magic.

"Please, stop! I don't want to hurt you!" The woman said, a strange accent covering her voice. She was pointing her spear towards the soldiers.

The lead soldier raised his right arm, holding a sword. It dropped, hoping to kill the woman. The man in black armour raised his sword to meet it. The steel clashed, neither combatant standing down.

"Get your wits about you, soldier! Become sane!" He yelled, bashing his odd shaped shield into the soldier's chest, making him stumble back.

He came back towards the two, even more angrier to them. Zhou Tai rushed forwards, coming between the two people and their possessed trooper. He unsheathed his sabre and cut at the same time, cutting through the armour and, unfortunately, killing the trooper. The two people behind him were shocked, but by what exactly, none of them know.

"That should stop them." Zhou Tai said, looking back to them.

Ranmaru and Cai Wenji caught up. Ranmaru slashed with his sword, taking out a few soldiers, and Wenji focused her magic into a strum of her harp, overloading the troopers system with electricity. In a few seconds, the squad of ten troopers were dead.

"If you want to live, you must come with us." Cai Wenji said, holding her hand out towards the two.

They looked at each other, then back to Cai Wenji and nodded in affirmation.

"But, first, do not kill any of our troops again. They are what is left of our forces." The man in black armour said.

Toshiie and Zuo Ci caught up, but caught the explanation from the black armoured man.

"We would have to listen to the outsiders. We cannot afford to lose precious allies in this time of turmoil." Zuo Ci explained, gaining a nod from each warrior there.

"We have to go back up and save a friend of ours." The woman in white said.

"Who is that?" Toshiie asked.

"Magoichi Saika." The man in black responded.

Toshiie soon began to see red on the edges of his vision. Magoichi is a friend of his as well, and no one shall kill him prematurely. He began to run up the hill and kill the serpent soldiers, or knock out the odd soldiers, like a man possessed.

"Go." Zhou Tai ordered.

The six ran up the hill, fighting all the way through. They reached the top, where they could still hear clashes of steel and the explosions of musket fire.

"Magoichi! Open up!" Black ordered.

"No.. can... do... Edward! About.. to... defeat.. this... monkey... BASTARD!" Magoichi responded.

A series of grunts were heard from inside. Edward and the woman rushed around to the south side of the fort and entered through the open gate there. They saw that Magoichi was still in a desperate fight with the monkey-man. That was until they saw that the marksman was breathing heavily, tired. The monkey swung his stick, Magoichi raising his musket to block it. But it was a feint, with the monkey-man diverting his swing from high to Magoichi's feet, successfully taking them out. A blade flicked out from the end, with the monkey stabbing Magoichi in the stomach.

"NOOO!" The woman shrieked upon seeing Magoichi fall.

The monkey pulled the blade out, making the wound flow freely. Edward tried to hold the woman back.

"Joan, calm yourself!"

Joan punched Edward's unarmored elbow and charged towards the monkey-man, pointing the blade of the spear in front of her. Edward sighed and charged into the fray with her, his shield out in front. Somehow, together, they managed to defeat the monkey-man and not kill any of their troops. With the monkey gone and their troops retreating somewhere, they turned their attention to Magoichi, who was slowly dying.

"Magoichi, please. Stay alive." Joan begged.

"I can't. You take... care, princess." Magoichi managed to wheeze out, before rolling his eyes back into his head and passing away.

Both of them lowered their heads, silently mourning their dead friend. Joan did some weird gesture on Magoichi's corpse and whispered something into his ear. Zuo Ci looked out over the battlefield to the south.

"What can you see, Mystic?" Cai Wenji asked.

"Wukong has retreated to the South East. The magic holding the army together has weakened. If we defeat Sun Wukong again, we may be able to free those under Kiyomori's control." Zuo Ci explained.

"We must go then. To save the others."

A mysterious figure was sitting on top of a hill, overlooking the progress of a certain army across the valley below him. He received an anonymous tip from someone that Kotarō Fūma would be here. A ninjatō was strapped to his back, in a black wooden scabbard. He would have revenge on the chaotic ninja.

The army of humans were facing off against the serpents. Right now, it looked like the humans are winning, but the person knew that anything can change in an instant. Suddenly, a pale skinned human with red hair appeared behind the army of humans. And it looks like this one is in control of his own mind.

"If you keep your eyes to the front, you lose sight to the back. They cannot be allowed to spread order. The winds of chaos say so."

The pale human soon attacked the human army, causing mass confusion within the ranks. The figure decided to break his cover and fight for the humans army. The figure jumped off of the ledge, using the valley walls to help slow his descent. When he reached the floor, he drew his ninjatō and began to charge at the pale human, knowing exactly who he was.

The figure swung downwards, but Kotarō caught the blade with the edge of his gauntlet. The combatants stated each other down.

"Who are you to defy the winds of chaos?"

"I am only known as the Dark Devil. Prepare to die, Kotarō."

"You cannot kill the wind, so you cannot kill me."

"We shall see, shinobi."

With that, they separated. Dark Devil was pointing his ninjatō at Kotarō, who just stood there confidently. Dark charged, swinging downwards and across to the right when he was in range. Kotarō simply leant out of the way and grabbed Dark's face, the talons cutting deep. In a display of unnatural strength, the Fūma ninja lifted Dark Devil up. Kotarō had his other hand bent, the talons on the gauntlet pointing towards Dark's chest. Dark lashed out with his feet, successfully hitting Kotarō in the face and dropping him.

Dark fell heavily on his back, the ground being as unforgiving as always. However, the army caught onto the ruckus made by the two combatants and they soon surrounded the two.

"Hmm. Strange. This doesn't normally happen." Kotarō mused.

"I prefer to say otherwise, demon."

"Hmph. We will see who wins soon enough."

After saying that, Kotarō seemingly vanished into thin air, along with all of his ninja troop. That meant that all of the troopers surrounding Dark Devil pointed their spears at him. He picked up his ninjatō and sheathed it, indicating that he wasn't here to harm them. A Chinese soldier was sneaking up behind him, and used the butt of his sword to knock him out.

Joan, Edward, Toshiie, Wenji, Ranmaru, Tai and Ci were running through cobblestone paths towards the fortress where Zuo Ci saw Sun Wukong retreat to with the English-French army. They came across a young man, covered in steel armour and wielding a greatsword that was about as tall as him. Although he seemed to want to fight, his eyes were dull and lifeless. Zuo Ci explained that it was Sun Wukong's magic that made this happen.

"For Lord Kiyomori." He droned, his voice toneless.

"You six go on ahead. I'll stay." Ranmaru said, holding his sword up.

The rest nodded and continued running, successfully past the heavily armoured kid and into what remains of a French stronghold. There, they saw the masses of English, French and serpent troops all gathered in one place. Zuo Ci split his cards apart, sending a gale of wind streaming towards the mass. A neat line showed Sun Wukong giving orders to the French and English officers. Without any further warning, Edward and Zhou Tai began to charge towards the monkey. The French and English officers turned onto the two combatants. Zhou Tai jumped over the six while Edward, knowing of John Fastolf's lack of coordinated footing, simply bashed through Fastolf. Said swordsman became knocked over, hitting his head on the cobblestones and knocking him out. The rest followed through, hoping to keep the officers at bay while Edward and Tai fought Sun Wukong.

Five minutes of fighting actually produced a result. Sun Wukong was defeated by the two swordsmen, allowing the English and French forces to recover from the magic. Wukong stood back up, only to be confronted by many spearheads pointing down at him. He only laughed, knowing the truth about what would happen next. He looked at Zhou Tai, who glared back at him.

"You may want to hurry. I think Kiyomori is about to send your lord to his DEATH!" Wukong yelled before disappearing into thin air.

Even though Zhou Tai didn't show his emotions on the surface, a quick glance into his eyes saw a deeply raging fire. He turned around, secured a horse, and rode out of the fortress.

"Uh, my head. What happened, though?" John Fastolf asked, sitting back up.

"You were under some sort of magic. Don't worry, though. You have been freed." Edward explained.

Responses from the officers either came in the form of "I'm sorry, my lord," or "I need your forgiveness, Maid," but both the recipients tried to reassure that it was alright. They heard footfalls from the north. The officers looked towards the sounds, seeing Ranmaru walking towards them, his sword slung over his shoulder and dragging the kid across the stones, clearly unconscious.

"Ranmaru, you live." Cai Wenji exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"Master Mitsuhide taught me. Now, we need to get this one to the main camp."

Edward looked at two of the sword horsemen, knowing that they would be more comfortable on foot rather than on horseback.

"You two, off of your horses. One for me, the other for Ranmaru!" He ordered.

"Yes, sire." They responded, dismounting.

They got their kite shields from the horse and directed their horse to either Edward or Ranmaru. Edward sheathed his sword and placed both onto the saddlebag. He took his lance off and mounted the horse, ordering the lancers to form up. Ranmaru threw the kid onto the horse's back, tying him to the horse, and mounted. He sped off to the main camp, leaving the rest to continue to charge up to this Kiyomori. Toshiie ran on ahead to see if anyone was in front. Since it turned out there was and a gate was closed, Toshiie fought and defeated the officer and opened the gates. A signal from Toshiie allowed a charge to happen.

Edward and all of the lancers rushed through, breaking the serpent army's lines quickly so that the forces behind them would finish off any stragglers. They came to the base of the mountain, where they joined up with other humans with the charge, and began to charge up the mountain. There was someone coming down the mountain track, tall and holding a familiar weapon in a familiar way to the one with the plumed helmet and spear. And, apparently, so did the troops.

"I-it's the God of War himself!" Some troops exclaimed, some dropping their weapons.

Richard Beauchamp slowly walked out in front of everyone, his war hammer being hefted over his shoulder. He stared down this "God of War" and held his war hammer down, ready for the fight.

"Come at me, War-God! Show me what you got!" He yelled.

The challenge gained the interest of the God of War. Holding out a hand for his squad to stay back, he walked forwards, unerringly calm. Plumed-head leant over to Beauchamp.

"What are you doing?" He whispered harshly.

"Challenging. I'd like to see how dangerous this guy actually is." Beauchamp whispered back.

The God of War stopped walking, initiating a stare down. Both veterans rushed, weapons raised. They came too close for their weapons to be effective. However, Beauchamp slid his hand up the hammer, coming close to the hammer head. He stayed close to the War-God, not allowing him to use his longer weapon. The War-God, however, kept dodging the head. So, Richard went low, sending the head into his stomach. The War-God bent over, winded. Beauchamp sidestepped and sent his armoured foot up, connecting with the War-God's face. A cracking of bone and steel meant that the War-God was knocked unconscious very quickly with a broken nose. Beauchamp slid his hand back down the handle and raised his hammer up high, ready to bring it down onto the skull of the God of War.

"STOP!"

Beauchamp didn't drop the hammer, but he didn't put it away. He looked at the source of the voice, seeing Plumed-head holding his hand out to stop the war veteran.

"If you kill Guan Yu, you kill one of the best strategic minds in the Three Kingdoms." He warned.

Richard seemed to understand the concept. He slowly dropped the hammer and walked back to behind the prince. A Chinese trooper ran up and tied Guan Yu up, rendering him useless. A nod from Plumed-head brought the fact that it was better to continue charging.

Edward reared his horse and charged through the enemy ranks along with the multitude of lancers, allowing the army to follow them up. They came up to a heavily armoured person, who was very bulky and wields a flail. The lancers bypassed the obvious officer, leaving him to face the multitude of enemies after the lancers.

John Fastolf and Marie stayed behind to fight the officer while the rest of the forces continued up the mountain. It was a tough fight, though. Any strikes they tried to make was only deflected by the tough steel armour, while any wild swings from the flail were dodged to avoid receiving a broken skull. One swing came dangerously close to knocking off Marie's head, but an axe swing from Bertrand du Guesclin chopped the flail head from the chain, making the weapon useless. John began to remember the oldest way to beat an armoured opponent. He flipped the sword around, holding the sword by the blade (pardon the pun) and began to pummel the living day lights out of the officer with his sword's guard and pommel. He soon became knocked out, relieving the threat for now. But a serpent soldier came up and slashed in a downwards arc at Marie. While it didn't come close to cutting clean through the left arm, it did slice through the mail and through some muscle, making the arm bleed profusely.

John Fastolf took revenge for the underhanded snake (gees, I'm rolling out the puns) and slit the throat before checking Marie's wound. He ripped off a section of his sleeve and covered the wound, preventing it from bleeding more.

"My thanks." Marie said.

"Anything to help a lady in distress." John replied, holding out a hand to help Marie up.

Marie took his hand and was pulled back up to her feet. However, she fell forwards slightly and fell even more into John's arms. Blushing, she looked up to John's face and saw him shocked at the event.

"If you two lovebirds are finished, we must get on with the battle!" Bertrand yelled.

Marie laughed at the old veteran, pushing her way back up to her feet and tested her arm to see if it was still ok to use. It was, so she picked her shield back up and resumed the charge with the rest of the army.

The army just got up to the mountain top. They saw an entire horde of serpents and one tall man with one gigantic bracelet. Zuo Ci, in what must've been a rare display of rage, began to run through the serpents with dazzling displays of tarot card mastery and the felling of foes. The remainder of the army followed the mystic, hoping to relieve the stress from the mystic's withered frame. Zuo Ci appeared to right in front of Kiyomori and a duel ensued between them.

Shouts and the splitting of air was ringing out across the plain. Arrows from English volleys fell many serpents at once, but the Chinese and Japanese troops fell most of the serpent forces. It soon came down to Zuo Ci's defeat or victory. A swing from the beads was countered with a wall of cards, and vice versa. A multitude of cuts from Ci's cards sent Kiyomori right into the ground. However, Kiyomori was laughing, but it was a laugh that reminded everyone of demons.

"You won't catch me." He said.

Plumed-head tried to impale Kiyomori with his spear, but it was already too late. The demon disappeared, his prayer beads creating a small portal which he slunk into and dissipated into thin air.

"We still failed!" Plumed-head yelled.

"Peace, Ma Chao. Remember this, Kiyomori cannot do much now. We only need Da Ji to help us revert the Hydra's appearing." Zuo Ci explained.

Ma Chao nodded, understanding. He turned to Edward and Joan, both of who just slumped to the ground exhausted. He walked over to them, planting his spear before them.

"I would like to thank you for your help today." He said, sitting down with them.

"We were attacked by them. We had to repay that debt by attacking them back." Edward replied.

A series of many footsteps came up to the gates. John, Marie and Bertrand were standing with the rest of the army, and they did not look happy.

"We missed the final battle?!" John yelled.

"Yes, you twat. It was a glorious battle." Richard responded.

John only screamed into the air. He threw his hat to the ground and kicked it. The action caused an eruption of laughter to sweep through the English, knowing of Fastolf's little tantrums of the glory battles.

"We would like it if you would join us for our fight against the Hydra." Ma Chao proposed.

Joan and Edward stood up, causing Ma Chao to do the same.

"We would be honoured to assist you." Edward said.

"As long as war would end, yes. The French and English would fight." Joan continued.

A small circle of golden light came down from the heavens. When the light dissipated, a beautiful woman was left in its wake. Ma Chao seemed to know this woman.

"Kaguya, take all humans to the Camp." Ma Chao ordered.

Kaguya bowed and waved her piece of a tree, enveloping all those on the battlefield in a soft blue glow. A bright light in their eyes transported them to another place, but they never saw it.

It didn't matter, though. They won and survived.


	3. Around the Camp

**Bit crummy but it's here, that's the main thing.**

The eyesight of the recently teleported humans now cleared up, revealing the campsite to all of them. Some of them gasped at the conditions, especially the river of lava that ran under the bridges and at the odd fireball that landed somewhere close to the camp. The inhospitable atmosphere gave the Europeans some form of gratefulness for their home country. They saw the armoured kid, Guan Yu and the bulky officer with them, but two eluded their minds. A nobleman, garbed in red, and some form of assassin, dressed in black, blue and dark purple cloth. An old, faded red bandana was tied around his left wrist. All remained unconscious.

"Well, well. Looks like the children of humanity have succeeded in winning over Kiyomori."

A fancily dressed young male was walking over a bridge towards them. Some kind of stick was draped over his right shoulder. Ma Chao, as well as most of the officers who have been here longer, knew who this person is, whereas the Europeans didn't know. The man seemed to know their curiosity, as he seemed to laugh, looking down and shaking his head.

"New ones, I am Taigong Wang. Like Kaguya and Zuo Ci, I am a Mystic." Taigong Wang introduced himself.

"What is a Mystic?" Gilles de Rais asked.

"Mystics are powerful beings. While we cannot die from age, battle wounds can kill us." Taigong Wang explained.

"Are there others beside you three?" Edward asked.

A silence ran between the three Mystics. It seemed that they wanted to speak, but they didn't want to at the same time.

"In fact, forget I asked." Edward said, waving his hand to dismiss the question.

"Our Prince, what would you want to do with the troops?" Richard asked.

Edward turned around to face the English and French. "Train! Upkeep your technique for future victories!" He ordered.

All troopers responded with a "yes, sire," some more enthusiastic than others. However, most stored their weapons in storage units, horses were led to stables and the stinking armour was taken off. Only when every European trooper was settled or training, the officers changed out of their armour and settled down or went to oversee the training. For either the French or English officers, it was odd seeing the other's leaders out of their armour, especially with Prince Edward, since he was wearing clothes more suited to a commoner than royalty.

Ma Chao approached Prince Edward, who was planning something with Joan, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Kaguya. Gaining Edward's attention, Ma Chao directed him to somewhere that they could have a chat.

"You're royalty?" The warrior asked, not believing it.

"Yes." Edward replied, groaning first. "But, unlike my father, I tend to help the peasants in England. It's just who I am."

"Strange. Your father?"

"The King of England, King Edward the Third."

Now Ma Chao was confused. The man in front of him was called Edward, but his father was also called Edward. The prince laughed, seeing Ma Chao's obvious distress.

"Don't worry, Ma Chao. I haven't seen him for quite some time that I am starting to like it."

"Ok."

Ma Chao and Edward stopped their talk. Edward went back to planning and Ma Chao began to walk through the campsite.

"Lord Ma Chao!"

Said warrior turned to who said it. A samurai was running towards him, holding a piece of paper and two very odd weapons. While the smaller one looked similar to the pistol that Masamune Date uses, the larger one stumped even the samurai. Ma Chao had an idea, but it was one that might get the soldier harmed.

"Take those to Ryu Hayabusa. He would most likely know."

"Yes, sir. Also, the ones that you captured at Mt. Dingjun are awake, but we took the weapons beforehand."

"Ok. Thank you." With that, the Tiger General stalked off to the makeshift holding cells.

He arrived there, seeing the four of the five prisoners awake. He looked from left to right, seeing their shocked faces. Xiahou Ba, the defector from Wei to Shu to Jin, Cao Ren, cousin to Cao Cao, Guan Yu, Shu's deadliest warrior, one of the Five Tiger Generals and one of the Kingdom's most cunning strategists, and Sun Quan, brother to Sun Ce and Shangxiang, son of Sun Jian and leader of Wu. The fifth still eluded him, but he was still unconscious.

"Uhh, where are we?" Xiahou Ba asked.

"The Coalition's main campsite against the Hydra." Ma Chao answered.

"What happened beforehand, Chao? Tell us." Guan Yu proposed.

"Complicated. We went back in time to Mount Dingjun and faced Kiyomori down, releasing you four and capturing the fifth in the process."

"Going back in time? Sounds preposterous." Sun Quan said skeptically.

"Humanity needs the greatest warriors and warlords to stand a chance against the Hydra. The only option for Ma Chao, Sima Zhao and Hanbei Takenaka was to go back in time and change history." Taigong Wang explained, walking into the cells.

"If you don't believe me, look outside." Ma Chao proposed, cutting the bonds loose.

The four warriors stood up shakily and stumbled outside. It was here that they saw the proof.

"You said you needed us, Chao?" Guan Yu asked.

Ma Chao smiled, his features relaxing. He nodded, confirming Guan Yu's question.

"Then we will fight. Not necessarily out of friendship, but out of necessity." Cao Ren said. The others deferred to his agreement, since Cao Ren was a respected veteran.

Edward and Joan were walking back to the European side of the Resistance's camp. The animosity between the two leaders lessened at Mount Dingjun, but it was still apparent between them. Some of the French and English soldiers were beginning to talk and to lessen the slur said between them. Some even took to wearing purple cloth under the mail to signify their allegiance to both the French and English leaders, but they risked the slur from comrades.

Suddenly, Gilles de Rais stepped in front of the two, his hands behind his back. The tight cloth around his mouth was untied, revealing thin lips and an even paler complexion. He bowed to Joan, but his eyes flared with hate at Edward.

"Maid. I found this for you." He said, revealing a sky blue rose. "This really is a land full of mysteries, and this is no exception."

Joan took it and held it dearly in her hands. "Thank you, de Rais."

"May God continue to watch over you." He said, bowing once again.

He walked through the two, shoulder bumping Edward on the way past. But Edward caught a slight movement of Gilles' hand, lightly scraping over Joan's leg armour. She seemed unaware of the movement, therefore completely oblivious to de Rais' intentions.

"He was flirting with you." Edward stated, very blunt in the approach.

Joan laughed slightly and began to walk again. "I know. But he's nobility."

"Aren't you nobility as well?"

"I am not. Once a commoner, always a commoner."

"Then how did you become a leader for France's armies?"

"The troops began to think I was touched by God. I let them believe that, but I just want the war to end."

"That's why the guard captains at Komaki-Nagakute fought harder when you were around. They thought that God was with them."

"What do the English call me?"

"I'm not sure you would like to hear that. Really bad slur."

"That bad?"

"Truly."

John Fastolf came running towards them. He tried to grind to a halt, but ended up tripping over his own feet and falling face first into the ground. While Joan was shocked, Edward was in hysterics, hunched over and head down. John finally managed to stand up without falling over once again and dusted his finery of dirt.

"Now, what is it, Sir Fastolf?" Edward asked, calming down from his hysteria.

"My liege, that French strategist du Guesclin is requesting that the French archers to train with the English archers. I think that..." John explained, but was cut short by Edward's raised hand.

"Allow them. However, in turn I would like the French to teach us their ways of swordsmanship. In fact, take us to Guesclin." Edward said.

"Aye, my lord... and lady. This way, please." John said.

The swordsman escorted the two to the training area, which wasn't in the most happiest of times. Bertrand was holding two archers by their throats, one was English and the other was French. The two sides looked like they were ready to begin a fistfight of sorts, but the English were fingering their arrows that were lodged in the ground. John and Joan stopped, but Edward picked his pace up, marching towards the centre of the about-to-be conflict.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The prince demanded.

The English archers stopped fingering their arrows, some even dropped their bows. The French did the same thing, except their faces were still contorted in rage. Edward turned to one of the archer leaders, who looked scared by Edward's outburst. The prince pointed at him, not happy in the slightest.

"You, what in God's name happened?!"

"Th-the Frenchman punched one of our own. And that French general came and lifted the poor bugger into the air." He explained, very scared.

Edward marched up close to him. The leader began to get even more terrified.

"You fucking idiot! Du Guesclin is also holding up the Frenchman! He is trying to keep the already fragile peace we have together!"

The leader only nodded, since the only sounds that are coming out of his mouth are small whimpers. Edward stalked backwards a little bit. He saw Joan convince the bulky strategist to put the two troopers down, where both scampered away as fast as they can.

"I have reached a decision regarding the training as well! All French will train with the English in archery! In exchange, I hope that the French will be willing to sacrifice their swordsmanship secrets! If you have any troubles, fucking deal with it!" Edward explained.

With the outburst over with, Edward stalked off out of the training area. He could faintly hear John yell orders for everyone to form up, but his tunnel vision depleted the hearing capabilities. When he managed to stalk off to somewhere, he sat down. He could hear the faint clanking of heavy armour behind him. He turned around, seeing Bertrand walking up to him, a ten mile wide smile covering his face.

"I must say, Black Prince, that was quite a show." He said, using the famous nickname he earned.

"It would be the least I can do. It seemed like a fair trade to me, swordsmanship with archery. To survive, we need not to keep secrets from one another." Edward responded.

"You have indeed gained the respect of the English. In fact, you would make a fine leader someday."

"True, but I'm not an outstanding strategist. I can follow orders and lead troops, but that's the extent of my abilities."

"I've heard from John Chandos a few years ago that you are kind-hearted. You don't like the suffering of others."

Edward's eyes widened. How did the strategist know of his flaw? Or was it a virtue? It didn't matter, but he knew somehow.

"How..?"

"We met each other in a tavern in a neutral part of France. Since neither of us had our weapons, we didn't fight, but the conversation we had was tense. However, when both of our troop of soldiers left, we became a little bit drunk. We became fast friends, even sneaking out to meet each other at that tavern. We talked about our commanders. When he spoke of that trait, it was similar to our Lady Joan."

"She shares the same trait?"

"Aye. But she is hesitant to kill other people. She's no warrior, but she is a Saint to us."

Edward stood up, coming up to Guesclin's shoulder height. The prince was practically dwarfed to the barbarian-like knight.

"If you are as kind as Chandos said you are, then I'd be honoured to fight alongside you. If you aren't, well, I'll have to kill you to protect the Maid of Orlèans." Guesclin said.

"You wouldn't of been deceived. Chandos, although he may be a bit blind, is an honest man." Edward said.

Dark Devil was stirring from his unconsciousness. The back of his skull was pounding where the hilt of the sword hit him. He tried to reach up to comfort it, but he couldn't move the hands beyond a millimetre or two. He groaned, catching the attention of the guard posted outside. When both caught sight of one another, both cursed inwardly and the guard dashed out of the way, possibly to get the commander. Dark searched for any of his weapons, not finding them close by. The ninjatō was gone, and his pistol and assault rifle were gone as well.

About two minutes have passed when two people stood in the doorway of the place he was being held in. He recognised both of them. One was the guard posted outside, and the other was the commander at Mount Dingjun.

"Who are you?" The commander asked, plain and simple.

"Call me Dark Devil for now." Said human replied.

Ma Chao recognised that accent. It was similar to that English prince, yet it was a lot more refined than the prince.

"And why did you try to attack me at Mount Dingjun?"

"I wasn't."

"Oh, really?"

"I was trying to kill Kotarō Fūma."

The commander didn't reply. Instead, he stuck his right hand out and was given a dagger. He walked forwards, knelt down to Dark's level and cut the bonds that were holding his arms in place. Instinctively, he rubbed the aggravated skin there, seeing the skin was red.

"Now, just as a question, why do you have such strange weaponry?" The commander asked.

"I am from the year 2013."

"That sounds in the far future."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was born in the year 176."

Dark Devil couldn't believe anything now. He was here with people from history, Kotarō being one of them.

"Can I fight for you? I want to make up for before." Dark Devil said.

"Yes, you can. We need all the help we can get."

Iamarl was stalking Edward. Not in a bad way, just as a part of her job. She heard the light-hearted conversation that her prince had with the French pig, du Guesclin. The prince was walking back to the European campsite, now fully calmed down from the outburst earlier.

"HELLO!"

Iamarl turned around sharply, seeing a girl standing in front of her. Possible no older than 18, she wore very little, and what she did wore was skin tight. Two daggers were slung over her back. A smile was on her face, if a bit too wide. Iamarl reacted as she normally would, she drew her dagger and tried to slash across her throat. This kid ducked and did various backflips to put some distance between them. That still didn't stop Iamarl. The assassin ran up to her, dagger at the ready. The kid was quick though, since she drew one of her daggers and the two got into a knife fight.

Their fighting styles severely contrasted each other. Iamarl was quick, but always tried for the simplistic option and was predictable. The little kid was the opposite, but by no means was she slow. She was a trickster, always moving out of the way and, all in all, being very unpredictable. One such part of the duel ended with Iamarl becoming disarmed, but she managed to fistfight her way to take the other knife from the kid's back, but that was disarmed from her as well.

"Looks like I win." She jested, much to the chagrin of Iamarl, who picked up her own dagger.

"Don't scare me like that again." Iamarl threatened, not scaring the kid in the slightest.

"Awwww, but I wanted to have fun." She whined, stamping her foot childishly.

"Too bad. Now get lost, I have a job to do."

"That's only on the battlefield. In here, you don't need to."

"I said, get lost!"

"Ok."

With that, the kid simply skipped away, not deterred by Iamarl's outburst. The assassin reflected on her words. She found them true, the other officers in the camp seemed to not want to hurt the prince. But it was the French that kept her on her toes. Going back to her duty, she saw that Taigong Wang was walking by, seemingly headed towards her lord. Seeing that the Mystic wasn't going to harm him, Iamarl relaxed slightly but not fully.

Taigong Wang had now entered the tent that one of the 'English' officers directed him to. There was something that he needs to ask the prince. He saw the prince with the 'French' commander, Joan. Both noticed the Mystic at the same time, and stood up straight, since they were leaning over yet another map supplied by the Resistance.

"Taigong Wang, what do we owe this pleasure?" Joan asked.

"We need your assistance at Luoyang." Taigong Wang responded.

"And why?" Edward asked.

"We need to test a new weapon that could defeat the Hydra. And the Serpent Army would have many there, and the Resistance needs your army to help defend this weapon."

The two leaders looked at each other, both debating whether or not to accept Wang's invitation to battle. They seemed to reach the same conclusion, as they looked back to Taigong Wang and nodded in acceptance.

"Good. Be prepared for a fight in the morrow."

With that dealt with, Taigong Wang left the tent. He looked over the archers in red and blue, who were firing in tandem with specific hand signals. He grunted and continued onto his destination. He arrived at it, seeing a weapon that resembled a cannon of sorts. Many mystic soldiers were working away, assembling the required pieces needed to create it.

"Master Taigong Wang, the weapon is almost complete." One mystic soldier informed.

"Correct, we only need Shuten Doji's life essence."

"What shall we call it?"

Taigong Wang looked dearly at the weapon. Its scale of destruction against the Hydra would be unparalleled.

"The Yashio-ori, it shall be called." Taigong Wang replied, smiling at the weapon.


End file.
